Homopolymers of polyenamine ketone have been previously synthesized. Hergenrother, et al disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,483 the synthesis and characterization of several poly(enamine ketone)s. However, these polymers suffer from poor mechanical strength toughness and durability and were known class of thermoplastics. The polymers of Hergenrother et al. also require high temperatures and long reaction times to reach high polymer molecular weights and are not elastic. Further, these polymers are not generally stable above either their T.sub.g or T.sub.m.
Thermoplastic elastomers made by condensation methods are widely known and widely used. However, no thermoplastic elastomers comprising the combination of the above two sequences have been reported.
As an example of the formation of moldable and/or extrudable thermoplastic elastomeric block copolymers, Foy et al discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,786 the formation of block copolymers consisting of polyamide sequences and polyoxyalkylene sequences with poly(alkenyl ether)s. These moldable and/or extrudable polymers are useful in a number of different areas because of their good mechanical properties. These useful areas of manufacturing include anti-static agents for textile fabrics.
Although poly(enamine ketone) homopolymers are deficient, thermoplastic elastomeric block copolymers made from hard blocks of poly(enamine ketone) sequences and soft blocks of poly(alkylene ether) sequences offer advantages relative to the homopolymers.